


达那厄

by wygzzgeds



Series: 不朽之城 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Distorted Depiction of Religion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 达那厄人充盈着黄金和爱欲的传说。
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: 不朽之城 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934635
Kudos: 2





	达那厄

达那厄人把这故事口口相传。

在苏安钮，不朽之城，铅灰的暴雨囚禁了一名金发旅者。城邦君主身着西班牙青苔织成的袍冕，旅者亲吻他潮湿的嘴唇，唇齿衔出金的生命。炽热的爱欲熔化黄金成流泽，随云雾蒸腾，依雨露而降，万物为黄金奇异的恩典所蒙。春天液体的金子汇成溪流湖泽，夏日日光从金云中透进，秋季暴雨倾盆，果实和建筑结上黄金的锈。

时间不再是宇宙中一道不可逆的矢量属性，而是绕轨道往复的一颗彗星。旅者和君主居其中心。一旦热吻停止，欲焰熄灭，淌满一切的黄金便冷却，凝结成坚硬的壳。不朽之城将被锁回雕像形态的记忆中，像虫尸被琥珀封存。

达那厄城无人能看见色彩。或许他们的罗慕路斯和雷穆斯天生色盲，不幸的血统代代相传。人们吃食的牛肉和炙烤其的木碳颜色无二，女人嫁娶时臂上的首饰冷灰如铁，迎春花柔嫩的叶片和萧瑟的城墙也无法被分辨。你可以说这个城市是乏味的。

然而没有谁比乏味者更渴望丰富，没有谁比冷漠者更渴望爱情。于是童叟交口传颂这个充满眩目黄金却没有结局的故事，它成了达那厄城历史中一根细长柔韧的丝线。人在饥馑、瘟疫和征战中死去，传说却幸存。

谎言重复一千遍便成了真实，于是某个冬日一个旅者来城，说他从苏安钮来。

-

旅者自称弗朗西斯。达那厄人眼里他头发和皮肤灰白，正居于年轻和衰老的分野线上。旅者向达那厄的大祭司请缨为神殿穹顶作画。他跪在神龛之前，捧出脆薄如雪花的箔片和璀璨如星辰的石块。大祭司俯视着宝物，只看到千万种灰度。

“这是苏安钮的黄金。”弗朗西斯说，“我愿意用它们供奉神衹。”

大祭司问：“神的名为什么要你的黄金彰显？我们的选民目不视色，黄金和砾石对我们没有区别。”

“一座城会倾颓，一个民族会衰亡，但神的名应当长存。有一日异邦的朝圣者会来您的圣城参拜，您应该让他们惊羡于我的艺术，叹服神的尊贵，把他的名在四海传颂，才能让他不灭。”

“神自会永生。”

“神在传颂里才永生。”弗朗西斯说，“而我愿意颂他。”

于是弗朗西斯被允许进了神殿。

饮食和睡眠是人类与兽趋同时遗留的欲望，以仪式的形式延续进他们的生活中。但一个人一旦意识到他比起野兽更接近信徒，又从和他虔敬地维持着这仪式的社群孤离，他就不再需要进食和眠寐。旅者正是如此。他不眠不休，不是在梯顶作画，就是在梯底仰望。他活动的空间在宽度和广度上无限缩窄到梯子的四方，纵深上却拉长至天梯的九层之高，心中也怀着等高的柔情。

旅者闭门三个季节不出。第一个季节他绘画神踩着公牛皮的赤裸腿脚，用海浪般层积累厚的金箔；第二个季节他绘画神扼雄狮之喉的双手和披绕狮鬃的躯干，用细如纤发的金丝；第三个季节他绘画神的头颅，用沸腾流泻的熔金。他的眼睛记得神衹眉骨下方阴影的形状，他的手指记得神颧骨的厚度和鼻梁的高度，他的嘴唇记得神嘴唇的滚烫和柔软。母亲生产时腿间流出同样的滚热，灵柩底部的绒草组成同样的柔软。

画作只差最后一步时弗朗西斯全身已经被金的碎屑和液滴覆盖，如同被黄金雨淋濯。他吻神明的嘴唇，把他衔出的生命哺回画像的口中。作为代价的因，一个世界就此永远凝固；作为回报的果，一个世界从此开始流转。

-

旅者再也没有离开，大祭司带一干信徒破门而入。

他们必须穿过苍白如冬日之境的回廊，爬上九层螺旋向上的阶梯，才能来到旅者工作的大殿。每一段阶梯中央的半层空间都是圆如星体的球状，地板、墙壁和天顶一体。金雨洒落在毫无棱角的外墙四周，早已干涸，如同随季节转动的星辰。信徒眼中，第一层时金屑和灰色的污渍没有分别。第二层时一层古怪的光晕从数枚斑点里透出。第三层时，他们已经为眼前的奇景双腿发软。此后每登一层，瑰丽的金黄便浓厚一分。达那厄人的双眼被拂去了阴翳，新生的色彩刺痛他们的眼球，使得这些人泪水涟涟。当信徒攀登至顶端，已经几乎在疲惫和惊惧中忘记来意。

他们终于站在大殿门前。三十个人合力才能推开沉重万钧的门扉，而六十个人也无法挡住穹顶之上辉目的金光。

神纯金的躯体枕卧在天、大地和海一体的混沌上，兽的皮毛包围他赤裸的身躯，也袒露出所有热烈而美丽的部位。他没有鹰的羽翅或马的蹄爪，成纯粹的人类之姿。手臂敞开，双腿弯曲，眼神挑衅而慵懒。形象鲜明得渎神。

画幅右上方，漫天黄金碎片如同大雨向神倾注。大祭司睁着被金色灼伤的眼睛登上长梯，看清金雨的凹凸，最终见到饱满的雨云。那厚度刚好能容纳一个人形。

-

达那厄人终于能看见黄金诱人的色泽，野心随之滋滋生长。对财富的贪婪，而非信仰的变更，引来了数年鏖战。战士胸膛流血，倒在马下。人们脱下缎袍，穿上奴隶的粗布衫。大祭司死在神殿殿前，新的祭司越过他的尸体。易主的城邦在第五年迎春花开放时被完全重建。滔滔的动态的力从四面八方冲刷着达那厄，它却和以前毫无区别。

唯一有变化的只有神殿。镀金的藤蔓以神殿穹顶为根日益生长，插进大理石的沟壑中。蔓枝撬碎了石块，神殿却没有坍塌，因为藤蔓早已取代了建筑的架构。画像凝固着，一切在静止中发生。

在你不能再记清年岁的日子里，持续四十天的暴雨光顾了达那厄。雨水疯狂得如同银河倒泻在地上。书页腐烂，植物疯长。感染了疟疾的尸体散发发霉的甜香。镀遍神殿的黄金被冲刷殆尽，画像终于舒展开他解除了禁锢的肢体。

黑发的神明从黄金中走出。他并不高贵、全能或包容，脚步懒懒地拖着泥土，哼着一种古怪的歌谣。你不如说他是人。他因为显出了完全的人的姿态而染上了不敬的、异教的色彩。

他行在水面如行在地上。他在雨中看着为他建起的雄伟神殿，用早已潮湿的燧石和木条点燃火焰。他把火把掷在藤蔓的根茎。

冲天的烈焰在滂沱大雨中燃烧。火光如同日出，和天幕密布的阴云搏斗。

安东尼奥走进火里。他从藤蔓中拉出另一具身躯，怀着残酷的愉快吻他。生命在他们嘴唇相接的空间里死亡和诞生。弗朗西斯金色的头发滑过他的指间。坍塌燃烧的藤蔓落在他们湿淋淋的脚边、肩头和发中，形成登基的袍冕和祭祀的柴堆。

他们没有一刻离开过。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：整个城市的构思灵感来源于《看不见的城市》，画的描写参考了提香的《达那厄》和约翰·海涅·万斯纳的柯罗诺斯浮雕（及时间之神人首、牛首和狮首三头并存的形象）。这幅油画和浮雕的构图巧合地相似，均是画面主体达那厄/柯罗诺斯半仰卧于画面左侧。  
> 如果你发现了希腊和希伯来神话元素混着来，那是因为我没文化，没能把印度神话和北欧神话也写进去。


End file.
